


Блоги и блогеры

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Конец нулевых; далёкие от политики фантазёры, не нащупав твёрдой почвы в реальности, живут в сети и сочиняют романы о далёком прошлом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/gifts).



**Личное и блог**  
     
    Смешно писать в блоге о личном, надеясь на анонимнось. Как будто трудно сопоставить факты. Если только сменить пол, возраст, место жительства всех знакомых. Но будут ли они тогда знакомыми?  
    Лучше всего писать безликие стихи о любви, обращаясь всегда к одному и тому же персонажу противоположного пола. Или своего, если хочется скандала.  
    Можно ещё о детях. И о бытовых мелочах. О том, на чём остановился взгляд.  
    Всё это создаёт образ, который читающий додумывает и раскрашивает. Но никакого отношения не имеет к личному. А личное очень часто никакого отношения не имеет ни к семье, ни к бурному короткому роману...  
     
    **Извольте**  
     
    Извольте роман.  
    Он: не молод, красив (если считать, что шрамы украшают мужчину) , герой, граф или князь, патриот далёкого отечества, бретёр (возможно) , интриган (скорее всего) , холост (наверное) .  
    Она: не молода, не красива, но по-своему мила, не замужем (или вдова) , бездетна, чья-то бывшая содержантка или приживалка, широкой души женщина, в меру стервозна. Если это - фантастический роман, то ворожея или что-то в этом роде, если псевдоисторический - авантюристка.  
    Они знают друг друга давно и помогают друг другу в великосветских пакостях, мирят народы и сводят влюблённых княжичей с пастушками (на благо родины и для пополнения собственного кошелька) . Ему и ей друг от друга ничего не нужно, только пару часов времени для болтовни о моде и погоде и ещё немного для воспоминаний о том, что было когда-то в юности.  
    Однажды - слишком много вина, слишком много забот, и, как результат, секс. А, может, это только приснилось?  
    Спокойно расстаются поутру, каждый возвращается к своим баранам. Они никогда не вспоминают об этом. Нет, Франция не подождёт. Англия, Испания, Италия тоже не подождут.  
    Вспомнить в старости? До старости надо дожить. А дожившим какой смысл вспоминать о том, что, возможно, приснилось?  
    Без начала и конца, без морали и без завязки для второго тома, роман окончен. И даже шоколада не налили...  
    Ах, ну да, там может быть Он-2 и Он-3 с тем же результатом, без любви и даже без секса. Призраки Версаля... Призраки Летнего дворца... В чём смысл, леди? Должно быть, в патриотизме. И в кошельке.  
     
    **Ещё раз извольте**  
     
    Теперь скандал.  
    Она: средних лет, гражданка Российской Федерации (возможно). Успешна? Неудачница? Ни то, ни сё? Тридцать, а всё ещё молодёжь. Всё ещё мультфильмы, фантастика, поиски сказочного в обыденном. Не замужем. Не вдова. Бездетна. Блогер, если можно так выразиться. Несостоявшийся писатель, фанат многих состоявшихся.  
    Они: женщины и девицы разного возраста, успешные в работе и не очень, патриоты своей и чужой родины, проживающие в разных городах и странах. Разного достатка, разных профессий. Есть студентки, есть домохозяйки. Сетевые писатели, блогеры-тысячники, умные, талантливые, кильканадцать вордовских знаков в день, слов, звучащих как музыка.  
    Они пишут - она читает. Выражает одобрение и восхищение. Стучится в личку, поздравляет с днём рождения.  
    Сеть - интересная штука, даёт возможность поиграть. Создать собственный мир, выпустить попастись виртуальных персонажей. Все вместе играют, создают образы героических баронов, графов, королей, прекрасных виконтесс, хитрых мещанок, магов и ворожей, революционеров и консерваторов. История, всхлипнув, прогибается и уступает новому мифу.  
    Она, героиня, влюблена. В прекрасных и благородных. Она отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что это - всего лишь буквы, что её собеседники и товарищи по увлечению - дамы от двадцати пяти до сорока, нет никаких благородных рыцарей, а может быть, и не было в этом мире никогда. Но, заваривая чай, смотрит мимо кухонной стены, сквозь стену и про себя повторяет: "Мальчики, милые мои мальчики... "  
    Так теплее.  
    Пронзительнее.  
    Можно дышать не через раз. Этой игры ей хватит на полгода. Минимум - на два - три месяца. За это время можно встретить симпатичного женатого мужчину, вообразить, что он и есть её любовь и бурно, со вкусом страдать целый год.


End file.
